


Wyjeżdżam, aby wrócić do ciebie

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Home, M/M, New York, New York City, Sequel, coming home
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel do Szklanki na wpół pełnej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyjeżdżam, aby wrócić do ciebie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Szklanka na wpół pełna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783176) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



> Zatęskniłam do tego małego świata, więc postanowiłam tam na chwilę wrócić :)

Adam najciszej jak tylko umiał przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i na palcach wszedł do środka. Położył na podłodze walizkę i chciał zamknąć drzwi równie cicho i delikatnie, co je otworzył, ale zaskrzypiały potwornie, kiedy tylko ich dotknął. Przygryzł dolną wargę i popchnął je o kolejnych kilka centymetrów, a dźwięk jaki wydały mroził krew w żyłach. Westchnął i modląc się w duszy, aby skrzypienie nienaoliwionych zawiasów nie obudziło wszystkich sąsiadów, jednym szybkim ruchem zamknął drzwi, zasuwając mały rygielek na ich górze. Odsunął się od nich i nadstawił uszu, jednak w mieszkaniu panowała kompletna cisza. 

Brunet zsunął stopami buty i odwiesił do szafy turkusowy płaszcz. W samych skarpetkach wszedł do salonu rozświetlonego jedynie małymi lampkami wiszącymi u sufitu. Przeszedł przez pokój i wszedł do kuchni, jednak oba pomieszczenia były puste. Zdjął kapelusz z pawim piórem i położył go na kuchennym stole, wracając znów do przedpokoju. Podniósł walizkę i zaniósł ją do pokoju po prawej stronie, który wcześniej przez niemal rok zajmował Tommy. Teraz znajdowała się tam garderoba, bo we własnym pokoju Adam nie umiał już zmieścić ciągle przybywających ubrań, butów i dodatków. W kącie pod oknem stało także kilka gitar i właśnie przy nich zostawił Adam swoją walizkę z mocnym postanowieniem rozpakowania jej jutro z samego rana. 

Wyszedł z pokoiku i zerknął na zegarek; dochodziła trzecia nad ranem. Licząc szybko ile godzin snu zostało mu przed jutrzejszym obiadem z Neilem, wszedł do sypialni po drugiej stronie korytarza. 

Już od progu powitała go puszysta, merdająca wesoło ogonem kulka. Cher piszczała cicho, ciesząc się na powrót swojego pana. Adam wziął ją w ramiona i przytulił, pozwalając jej polizać swój nos. Uśmiechając się promiennie, pocałował ją w pyszczek, a suczka swoim zwyczajem odpowiedziała na to kichnięciem. Brunet zaniósł ją na jej leżącą pod oknem poduszkę. Psiak zasnął niemal od razu, jak gdyby czekał z tym aż do jego powrotu. 

Adam rozejrzał się z uśmiechem po pokoju. Lampka nocna była zapalona, a Tommy leżał na plecach na okrągłym łóżku, oddychając głęboko. Na jego torsie znajdowała się otwarta książka, jakiś nowy horror jego ulubionego autora. Adam podszedł cicho do krawędzi łóżka, po czym delikatnie wyjął książkę z dłoni Tommy’ego i odłożył ją na nocną szafkę. Blondyn nadal oddychał miarowo i nie poruszył się nawet odrobinę. Spał mocnym, niemal kamiennym snem. 

Wyjmując książkę z jego dłoni, zauważył coś kolorowego wiszącego u jego dłoni. Przysunął lampkę bliżej i zobaczył swoją własną bransoletkę z piór wiszącą luźno na chudym nadgarstku. Był pewien, że zgubił ją podczas wyjazdu, a tymczasem ona nawet nie opuściła Nowego Jorku. Uśmiechnął się i poczuł ciepło w okolicy serca. 

Adam zgasił lampkę, po czym zdjął jeansy i koszulkę. Rzucił je na najbliższe krzesło, obszedł dookoła łóżko i delikatnie, aby nie obudzić ukochanego, ułożył się za blondynem, obejmując go czule. Ciepło jego ciała i słaby zapach znajomych perfum sprawiły, że nareszcie poczuł, że wrócił do domu. 

Tommy poruszył się w jego ramionach i przekręcił na bok, wzdychając i instynktownie wtulając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Adama. 

\- Nienawidzę twojej pracy. – Mruknął, jak gdyby przez sen, przysuwając się, aby być jak najbliżej ukochanego. 

Brunet również westchnął i przytulił go mocniej. Milczał. Przeprowadzali tę rozmowę już tysiące razy i choć Tommy, którego zespół pracował przez większość czasu na miejscu, w Nowym Jorku, rozumiał ciągłe wyjazdy Adama do Los Angeles na nagrania, koncerty i spotkania, czasami czuł się lepiej, kiedy przez chwilę na to ponarzekał.

Po prostu chciał być blisko niego.

Adam westchnął ponownie. – Tommy…

\- Wiem, wiem. – Blondyn mruknął sennym głosem, przekręcając odrobinę głowę, aby niezdarnie pocałować swojego chłopaka w szyję. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym. I doskonale wiesz, że wszystko rozumiem i cię wspieram, i cieszę się twoim sukcesem. – Zamilkł, jakby zastanawiał się, czy kontynuować. Po chwili ciszy w końcu wyszeptał: - Ale nic nie poradzę, że za tobą tęsknię. 

\- Ja też tęsknię. – Pocałował go w czubek głowy, przytulając go mocniej do piersi. – Ale…

\- Żadnych ale. – Przerwał mu w pół słowa Tommy, kładąc palec na jego ustach. Były gorące pod jego dotykiem. – I nie przepraszaj. – Dodał, wiedząc że właśnie to ma na końcu języka Adam. – Kocham cię i chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Nawet za cenę mojej tęsknoty. 

Adam uśmiechnął się; byli razem już niemal trzy lata i przez ten czas powoli nauczył wreszcie Tommy’ego mówienia o swoich uczuciach. Z reguły blondyn potrzebował do tego co najmniej lampki wina i zgaszonego światła, ale Adam był wdzięczny nawet za to. 

\- Ja też cię kocham. Dobrze wiesz jak bardzo. – Złożył pocałunek na jego skroni, czując oplatające się wokół jego bioder szczupłe ramiona. Westchnął. – Następnym razem powinieneś pojechać ze mną. 

Poczuł, jak Tommy kręci przecząco głową. – Moi rodzice wkrótce mieliby mnie dosyć. – Zaśmiał się cicho, a Adam poczuł ciepły oddech omiatający skórę jego szyi. – Poza tym Cher złamała serca połowy psów w Los Angeles, nie może się tam teraz przez jakiś czas pokazywać.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, z poduszki pod oknem rozległo się głośne, psie chrapanie.

\- Czytałeś do późna? – Zmienił temat Adam.

Tommy wzruszył ramionami. – Próbowałem nie zasnąć do twojego powrotu. Nie do końca mi to wyszło. – Zaśmiał się i mocniej wtulił w tors Adama. 

Brunet przytulił go mocniej i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy powinien zapytać o to, czego chciał się dowiedzieć. Wiedział jednak, że Tommy zawstydziłby się, gdyby poruszył temat noszenia jego bransoletki, choć Adam uważał to za niezwykle urocze. A byłby jeszcze bardziej zażenowany, gdyby Adam wspomniał, że tuż przed wyjazdem zauważył Tommy’ego ukradkiem wyjmującego z otwartej jeszcze walizki perfumy Adama. Zakradł się do ich sypialni, skropił nimi obficie poduszkę, na której zwykle sypiał brunet i przytulił ją do twarzy wdychając ukochany zapach, po czym równie szybko odłożył perfumy na miejsce.

Adam wiedział, że Tommy zaprzeczyłby, gdyby Adam choćby zasugerował mu, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce. Zaprzeczyłby i z rumieńcem na policzkach uciekł z pokoju.   
Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, bo Adam nosił ten obraz w sercu jak największy skarb. I postanowił dokupić dodatkowy flakonik perfum i zostawiać je w domu na czas, kiedy będzie wyjeżdżał. 

Zamyśleni, milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, wsłuchując się wzajemnie w swoje spokojne oddechy, wdychając znajomy zapach ukochanej osoby. 

\- Nie widziałem cię przez ponad tydzień. – Stwierdził wreszcie cicho Adam, głaszcząc Tommy’ego po plecach. – Ale zrozumiem, jeśli jesteś zbyt zmęczony… - Zamilkł, czekając na odpowiedź, która nie nadeszła. – Tommy…? – Cisza aż dzwoniła mu w uszach. 

Wsłuchał się w miarowy, głęboki oddech blondyna, upewniając się, że ponownie zasnął głębokim snem. Uśmiechnął się, po czym delikatnie wychylił, aby naciągnąć na nich kołdrę i utulić do snu. Tommy wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej i spał dalej, a Adam, zbyt rozbudzony po podróży by nawet starać się zasnąć, zaczął zastanawiać się, komu duszę musiał sprzedać Tommy, aby był w stanie zasnąć podczas czytania horroru.


End file.
